The public Internet provides an abundance of media content such as audio content, still image content, moving image content, and combinations thereof. Other sources such as Internet Protocol Television (TV), cable TV, and satellite TV can also provide a wealth of media content. Consumers can browse these and other sources of media content, and in some instances store the media content on devices for personal use.